


L'héritage d'Ilvermorny : La baguette de Salazar Serpentard

by annabethfan



Series: L'héritage d'Ilvermorny [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabethfan/pseuds/annabethfan
Summary: 1979. La première guerre des sorciers fait rage et Voldemort ne cesse de progresser dans sa quête de pouvoir. L'Angleterre est plongée dans la terreur et la déroute.Julian Shelton, sang-mêlé de seize ans, vient de perdre sa mère dans un attentat revendiqué par les mangemorts. Effondré, il tente de se reconstruire, mais ce n'est pas à Poudlard qu'il retourne en septembre. Son père décide de déménager aux Etats-Unis pour fuir la guerre et Julian a l'impression que son monde vole en éclat à nouveau. Désormais, il doit tout découvrir: ce nouveau pays, cette nouvelle école, cette nouvelle famille maternelle dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler... Et les questions ne cessent d'affluer : Pourquoi sa mère est-elle partie il y a toutes années ? Que s'est-il passé ? En quoi cela a-t-il un lien avec la disparition mystérieuse d'une jeune sorcière dont le visage s'étale à la une des journaux ?Au milieu de tous ces changements, Julian va devoir se confronter au plus important d'entre eux : Noah Douzebranches, ce garçon si fascinant et si déstabilisant.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: L'héritage d'Ilvermorny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939057





	1. Prologue - La fin d'une ère

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> Je suis ravie de vous retrouver avec cette nouvelle histoire. Ou peut-être de vous rencontrer. Je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous aura déjà lu Au temps des Maraudeurs avant de venir ici, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire et ça me fait très plaisir que vous ayez pris la peine de donner une chance à cette fanfiction plus originale.
> 
> Vous vous demandez en effet sûrement dans quoi je vous embarque ! Ce que je vous propose est simple : traverser l'Atlantique et découvrir le monde sorcier américain. Si les Animaux Fantastiques ont déjà posé les bases, mon ambition est d'écrire sur Ilvermorny, l'école de sorcellerie américaine. Le but sera d'aborder ce nouveau monde, si familier et déroutant à la fois, à travers les yeux d'un personnage original : Julian Shelton. Plusieurs thèmes seront ainsi explorés, comme les relations familiales compliquées, le manque du pays natal, la guerre des sorciers, l'homosexualité et les sentiments naissants. L'intrigue sera fortement liée à l'histoire américaine sorcière qui aura d'ailleurs une grande place dans le récit, et la situation contemporaine en Angleterre ne sera pas oubliée pour autant car elle aura aussi son rôle. 
> 
> Autre point à savoir (et qui en ravira certains j'en suis sûre), vous retrouverez au fil du récit des éléments et des personnages apparus dans Au temps des Maraudeurs, mais aussi dans Ombres et Poussières de Perripuce. C'est un peu un univers partagé que nous avons mis en place donc il y aurait quelques clins d'œil et références. Rien d'extrême, mais nous avons trouvé ça sympathique. 
> 
> J'ai conscience que cette histoire est moins "familière" que celle de ATDM puisque vous veniez en sachant déjà ce que alliez plus ou moins y trouver. Ici, ma marge de manœuvre est bien plus large et j'espère vraiment réussir à vous embarquer dans cette histoire qui me tient à cœur. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me fait toujours plaisir et ça me permet de progresser ! 
> 
> Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! 
> 
> Anna'

**« Il n'y a pas de fin. Il n'y a pas de début. Il n'y a que la passion infinie de la vie »**

**\- Frederico Fellini -**

_**// 18 Janvier 1963 //** _

\- Est-ce que tu veux que... que je prévienne ta sœur ? Ton frère ? Ou tes parents ?

Aurélia Shelton ne parvint pas à détacher les yeux du nouveau-né dans ses bras et les mots de son mari se réduisirent à un murmure dans son esprit épuisé. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir, comme si elle avait tenté de jeter un sort particulièrement puissant et qu'elle tentait désormais de reprendre son souffle.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle. Non...

\- Ou Leonidas... ?

\- Non, s'il te plaît.

Elle secouait la tête une fois de plus, incapable d'accorder son attention à la personne qu'elle pensait la plus importante dans sa vie il y a encore quelques heures. Contre son sein, le bébé s'agita et elle le contempla, fascinée, déplier ses doigts avant de les refermer en un minuscule poing.

\- Il est si petit, dit-elle dans un souffle. Tu veux le tenir ?

\- Moi ?

\- Non, rit-elle, Dumbledore. Il est derrière la porte. Oui toi, Ethan ! C'est ton fils.

\- Mon fils... répéta-t-il.

Dans sa voix, elle entendit toute l'incrédulité que cette perspective engendrait chez lui. Elle savait qu'il avait du mal à prendre conscience de ce que cet enfant impliquait, ce petit être concret si éloigné de son univers théorique, de ses grimoires et de ses études de sortilèges. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'Ethan pour ce regard unique sur le monde, même si à cet instant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine déception face au fait qu'il ne partage pas son émerveillement, même si elle était certaine qu'il viendrait. Ethan avait souvent un temps de retard en ce qui concernait les émotions.

Avant qu'il puisse rassembler le courage de tendre les bras pour prendre le nouveau-né, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. La sage-femme qui l'avait aidé à accoucher moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt entra en souriant.

\- Ah les Shelton ! Comment ça se passe ? Tout va bien ?

\- Fatiguée, avoua Aurélia.

\- C'est normal ! Vous venez de donner naissance à un beau petit bonhomme ! Je reviens pour lui, est-ce qu'il a un prénom ?

\- Justement... On hésite encore. J'avais choisi Charlotte pour une fille, mais pour un garçon...

\- Vous avez besoin de réfléchir, compléta la sage-femme, compréhensive. Je comprends. Je repasserai demain matin, mais il faudra me donner une réponse. En attendant, essayez de vous reposer, il est déjà presque 3h. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de jus de citrouille ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

\- A la cafétéria, si...

Ethan se redressa et remonta précipitamment ses lunettes à monture écaille.

\- J'y vais ! Dit-il. Je vais t'en chercher, ma chérie.

Il était déjà presque hors de la chambre. Elle n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire qu'elle pouvait très bien boire de l'eau et se laissa aller contre l'oreiller qui soutenait son corps douloureux. Le bébé émit un bruit, mais ne se réveilla pas.

\- Il est très beau en tout cas, commenta la sage-femme. Encore félicitations.

\- Merci...

\- On se voit demain pour le prénom donc ?

\- Oui, promis. J'aurais trouvé.

La sage-femme lui rendit son sourire et commença à se diriger vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, elle se retourna brusquement.

\- Oh Merlin, j'allais oublier, s'exclama-t-elle en plongeant la main dans la poche de sa blouse. Un hibou a déposé cette lettre pour vous tout à l'heure à notre service courrier. Tenez.

D'un bras, Aurélia se saisit de l'enveloppe et la garda suspendue dans la main. La sage-femme mit une seconde à se rendre compte du problème.

\- Vous voulez que je le mette dans son berceau ? Proposa-t-elle. Je peux le mettre juste à côté de vous.

\- Oui... merci. Faites attention.

Dès que la remarque quitta ses lèvres, elle se trouva idiote. C'était évident qu'une sage-femme savait tenir un bébé. Cette dernière ne parut pas lui en tenir rigueur et se contenta de sourire en soulevant son fils d'un geste expert pour le mettre dans le petit couffin bleu à sa droite. Aussitôt, le petit lit se mit à bercer tout seul.

\- Et voilà ! A tout à l'heure, Mrs Shelton. Reposez-vous !

Cette fois-ci, elle quitta la chambre sans se retourner, sûrement pour continuer sa tournée nocturne. Aurélia resta plusieurs secondes à contempler son bébé, allongé sur le dos les poings serrés au niveau de sa tête, et tenta d'occulter le sentiment de manque qui montait en elle maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans ses bras.

La sensation du papier contre sa peau lui rappela la lettre dans sa main et elle détourna finalement le regard. L'enveloppe n'était pas en papier normal, mais en parchemin ancien. Ce n'était donc pas Jeanne, la mère d'Ethan, qui lui écrivait. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'ils pensent à l'appeler dès le matin pour lui annoncer l'accouchement. Sa belle-mère habitait à plus de trois heures de Londres, à la campagne, et n'avait pas pu faire le déplacement. Il fallait dire que les contractions étaient arrivées par surprise, à plus d'une semaine du terme annoncé, et ni elle ni Ethan n'avaient été prêts ce soir ou n'avaient pensé à téléphoner à leurs proches.

Sur le coin de l'enveloppe, le cachet indiquait qu'elle provenait des Etats-Unis. Aurélia sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Elle n'avait gardé contact avec personne dans son pays natal. Ni sa famille, ni ses amis. Quand elle avait obtenu son diplôme d'Ilvermorny en 1952, elle s'était exilée à l'autre bout du pays, en Californie, le plus loin possible de New York et de _lui_. Elle y était restée deux ans, puis le Ministère anglais lui avait offert une place aux archives historiques. Sans réfléchir, elle avait sauté dans un avion pour la première fois de sa vie et avait quitté les Etats-Unis. Tout avait été dépaysant en Angleterre. Le vocabulaire, les institutions, la nourriture, les accents. Par Morgane, beaucoup trop d'accents. Et en février 1956, par un jour d'hiver pluvieux, elle avait rencontré Ethan à un congrès de chercheurs. Il n'était pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé quand elle rêvait au sorcier charmant enfant. Ethan et ses lunettes écailles détonnaient partout, il paraissait plus comprendre les textes anciens dans les grimoires que les émotions humaines, mais il avait trouvé en elle un ancrage dans la réalité comme elle avait trouvé en lui une autre vision du monde. Il l'avait compris et avait vu au-delà de la façade de la jolie femme blonde américaine qui lui valaient souvent des regards grivois d'hommes en costume au bureau. Elle avait enfin eu l'impression de trouver sa place dans son pays d'adoption.

Les mains tremblantes, Aurélia retourna l'enveloppe. Instantanément, elle reconnut le sceau qui la scellait et, cette fois, son cœur dévala dans sa poitrine. Trois corbeaux en plein envol. Les Grims. Son esprit songea d'abord à son père. Il était le seul qui avait pris sa défense quand leur famille s'était déchirée et était le seul susceptible de lui écrire. Puis elle songea à son cousin Leonidas. Malgré leur un an d'écart, elle s'était toujours bien entendu avec lui. Elle l'avait vu grandir, devenir un adolescent réservé mais brillant, et elle savait qu'il venait tout juste d'obtenir une promotion à l'Ambassade de Londres. Peut-être qu'il lui écrivait pour prendre de ses nouvelles après le nouvel an passé ensemble alors que son ventre l'empêchait presque de se relever seule. Elle pourrait lui présenter son fils tout juste né.

Délicatement, elle fit céder le sceau et sortit la lettre. Cette fois, ce fut son ventre qui se contracta, comme s'il tentait d'avaler son cœur qui avait dévalé une seconde auparavant. L'écriture n'était pas celle de son père, ni celle de Leonidas. C'était celle de Cordelia.

_Ma petite sœur,_

_J'espère que tu recevras cette lettre en Angleterre et que tu ne la jetteras pas au feu avant de la lire. Tu dois sûrement te demander si Ronan m'a demandé de t'écrire, mais la décision vient de moi seule, il n'est pas au courant. J'espère qu'un jour tu reconnaîtras quel grand homme il est néanmoins._

_A vrai dire, je t'écris car la nouvelle m'est parvenue par Barenne que tu étais enceinte. Je trouve ça assez hypocrite de ta part de lui annoncer à lui et non à ta propre famille, surtout que tu devrais lui reprocher les mêmes choses qu'à moi, tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, lui aussi était là ce soir-là._

_Mais qu'importe. Je voulais t'adresser mes félicitations, même s'il est sans doute un peu tard. Je ne sais pas de combien de mois tu étais enceinte, j'espère que ma lettre est encore d'actualité. J'avoue avoir été surprise malgré tout. Nous n'avons même pas rencontré ton mari. Ce n'est pas parce que tu considères le mien comme « un fou fanatique » (tes mots, si tu te rappelles bien le jour où tu as claqué la porte) que j'en ferai de même. Il est né Non-Maj' c'est bien cela ?_

_Enfin, ma lettre a un autre but. Je voulais faire ce que tu n'as pas fait et te l'annoncer moi-même. Ronan et moi attendons un enfant. Ou plutôt des enfants. Des jumeaux. Je viens de passer les trois mois. J'espère que tu reviendras nous voir à leur naissance._

_Donne-nous des nouvelles._

_Cordelia_

Aurélia relut la lettre à deux reprises, médusée par ce ton passif-agressif. Du Cordelia dans toute sa splendeur. La remarque sur Ethan et son statut de né-moldu piquait plus que le reste. Les préjugés des vieilles familles sang-purs avaient la vie dure, elle le savait pour y avoir grandi, mais Cordelia n'avait vraiment aucune retenu. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait osé mentionner Ronan et... ce soir-là.

Rien que d'y repenser, elle fut saisie de nausée. Derrière ses paupières, l'image de ses mains couvertes de sang s'imprima. Instinctivement, elle porta la main à sa gorge et toucha son collier dont l'horloge incrustée dans le pendentif ne fonctionnait plus depuis cette nuit fatale.

_« - Il est mort ! Il est mort !_

_\- Tais-toi par Morgane ! Tais-toi ! On doit le faire, Heather ! Sinon ils sauront !_

Son poing se crispa autour de la lettre.

_\- Aurélia, aide-moi._

Elle luta contre les larmes.

_\- Le sang... le sang veut pas partir..._

_\- Arrête ! »_

Brusquement, la porte de la chambre se rouvrit et les échos des voix du passé s'évanouirent. Aurélia, glacée par le souvenir d'une peur vieille de treize ans, cacha la lettre sous les couvertures précipitamment. Ce n'était qu'Ethan, une bouteille entière de jus de citrouille dans les mains.

\- Je t'en ai pris une bouteille, je ne savais pas si tu en voulais beaucoup ou... commença-t-il à expliquer avant de s'interrompre, sourcils froncés. Tu te sens bien, ma chérie ? Tu... tu es toute pâle. Tu veux que j'aille chercher un médicomage ?

Le souffle court, Aurélia se força à sourire, sincèrement touchée par son attention et son inquiétude. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien, mentit-elle. Juste le contre-coup de l'accouchement.

\- Oh... Oui, j'ai lu que ça pouvait arriver.

\- Evidemment que tu as lu sur le sujet, s'amusa-t-elle.

Ethan lui sourit, embarrassé, et vint se poser sur le lit à côté d'elle. Ils observèrent leur fils.

\- Tu as raison... Il est minuscule...

\- Hum hum... acquiesça-t-elle, épuisée.

\- Et pour le prénom... ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée...

Étonnée, elle reporta son attention sur son mari. Ce n'était pas son genre de prendre ce type de décision et elle l'encouragea en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Julian, proposa-t-il. Je... j'aime bien ce prénom... Aucun grand chercheur ne l'a porté, c'est vrai, mais un des hommes qui s'est battu avec mon père pendant la guerre – celle des moldus – s'appelait Julian et l'a sauvé pendant un bombardement. Je pensais... enfin la symbolique était belle...

\- Julian Shelton, essaya-t-elle à voix haute. Oui... j'aime beaucoup.

Comme si le bébé avait compris qu'on parlait de lui, il ouvrit ses grands yeux. Aurélia sourit, la poitrine comprimée par l'émotion. Elle se rappela les mots qu'avait prononcé sa mère, il y a longtemps, un jour où elles parlaient de la maternité. « Quand j'ai t'ai eu, toi, ta sœur et ton frère ; j'ai su que c'était terminé. Le jour où j'ai donné la vie, je suis morte. Je n'étais plus que mère ». Adolescente, elle avait trouvé la vision de sa mère dramatique et antiféministe. Aujourd'hui, dans la même position, elle comprenait enfin ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Elle aimait cet enfant à en mourir.

\- Bienvenue dans ce monde, Julian, chuchota-t-elle. Bienvenue dans ce nouveau monde. 


	2. Chapitre 1 - Vers le Nouveau Monde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eulalie Hicks vient du canon, elle était professeure dans les années 20 dans Les Animaux Fantastiques. J'ai pris la liberté de la nommer directrice des années plus tard.
> 
> Bonne lecture ;)

**« Le vieux monde se meurt, le nouveau monde tarde à apparaître et dans ce clair-obscur surgissent les monstres »**

**\- Antonio Gramsci -**

**_// 26 Août 1979 //_ **

De l'autre côté du battant, Julian n'entendit que des sanglots. Aucune réponse. Il soupira et ferma les yeux en posant le front contre le bois, fatigué. Il aurait lui aussi voulu aller se coucher, s'enfermer dans sa chambre, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer les pleurs de Charlotte qui n'avaient pas cessé depuis une heure. Le couloir en pente de la maison de leur grand-mère Jeanne était plongé dans la pénombre, seulement éclairé par le ray de lumière qui filtrait de sa propre chambre dont il avait laissé la porte entre-ouverte. Il n'avait pas voulu allumer la lumière pour éviter de réveiller son père qui dormait juste à côté sur le canapé du bureau et, encore mineur, il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette pendant les vacances.

L'été touchait presque à son terme et l'Angleterre suffoquait depuis une dizaine de jours. L'air chaud s'était infiltré dans la maison toute la journée, imprégnant l'atmosphère moite. Julian sentait son t-shirt lui coller à la peau et songea avec nostalgie au vent frais d'Ecosse qu'il avait quitté à la fin du mois de juin en même temps que le château. Château où il ne remettrait apparemment plus les pieds.

A cette idée qui avait en fait hanté son esprit toute la journée - voire toute la semaine depuis que son père leur avait annoncé la nouvelle - son cœur se contracta douloureusement.

\- Lottie, s'il te plait... murmura-t-il, las.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, répondit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

\- Si tu arrêtes de pleurer et que tu ouvres la porte.

\- Va-t'en, Ju'. Je veux être toute seule.

Julian colla un peu plus son oreille contre le battant, persuadé que la voix de sa sœur s'était rapprochée.

\- Charlotte. Ouvre.

\- Je veux être toute seule... martela-t-elle.

\- J'ai des dragées surprises ? Tenta-t-il.

Les bruits de pas derrière la porte s'interrompirent quelques secondes et un élan d'espoir le traversa avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre doucement pour révéler le visage pâle de Charlotte.

\- C'est un coup bas, marmonna-t-elle en fronçant le nez. Entre. Et j'espère que t'as pas mangé toutes celles au caramel.

D'un mouvement souple, elle s'effaça pour le laisser se glisser dans sa chambre sans faire grincer le parquet. Réveiller son père était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Sans un mot, il lui lança le paquet immédiatement et elle le rattrapa avec agilité malgré l'heure tardive grâce à ses réflexes acquis après des années de Quidditch.

Julian la laissa piocher une dragée sans la brusquer et attendit même qu'elle vienne s'asseoir avec lui sur le lit. Sa lampe de chevet éclairait les reflets blonds de ses longs cheveux cendrés qui pendaient misérablement sur ses épaules. Il ressentit un coup au cœur en voyant son teint blême et ses yeux rougis.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Charlotte le devança :

\- N'essaye même pas de me dire que ce n'est pas si terrible ou que ça va aller, prévint-elle. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre ça ce soir...

\- Lottie...

\- Et arrête avec ce surnom. J'ai plus quatre ans.

\- Et comment tu veux que je t'appelles ? Charly ? Comme tout le monde ? Je trouve ça stupide.

\- Tu trouves tous mes amis stupides de toute façon, protesta-t-elle, les yeux baissés sur son paquet de dragées surprises. Juste parce qu'on n'a pas des Optimales partout comme toi.

Julian faillit rouler les yeux et lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas que des Optimales, loin de là ; mais il se retint. Sa sœur n'était manifestement pas d'humeur et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui aussi avait presque envie de pleurer depuis la visite de cette femme ce matin. Presque. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas très bien lui-même s'il était soulagé de fuir l'Angleterre ou dévasté d'en partir.

L'Angleterre représentait trop de souvenirs. C'était le pays qui lui avait enlevé sa mère.

La gorge soudain nouée, il détourna la tête et son regard tomba sur la photographie que Lottie gardait sur sa table de nuit, à portée de main, comme si leur mère pouvait être près d'elle d'une certaine façon. Sur la photo, Aurélia Shelton souriait, ses longs cheveux blond cendré balayés par le vent. Elle tenait Charlotte dans ses bras, à peine âgée de deux ans, et la faisait rebondir doucement en lui montrant l'objectif.

Julian ne se souvenait pas de ce jour-là, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il se rappelait tous les autres jours avec sa mère et de toutes les fois où elle l'avait tenu contre elle, où elle l'avait embrassé ou lui avait souri. Enfant, c'était surtout elle qui s'occupait d'eux, malgré son travail à plein temps au département d'Histoire des Archives du Monde Magique du Ministère. Si leur père était plus présent à la maison, il ne l'était que physiquement. Ethan Shelton était chercheur en sortilèges, un chercheur reconnu par ses pairs et passionné... peut-être trop. Parfois, il pouvait passer des jours entiers dans son bureau, son « laboratoire » comme leur mère l'avait surnommé, pour étudier le fonctionnement d'un sortilège ou les couches de magie qui le composaient. Il n'avait juste pas le même rapport au monde que les autres.

La mort de sa femme, fin juin, l'avait plongé dans une torpeur douloureuse et Julian comprenait son besoin de partir, de s'éloigner de la guerre qui menaçait tous les jours un peu plus. En tant que né-moldu, Ethan Shelton avait eu toutes les raisons de craindre Voldemort et la folie de ses mangemorts. Mais il n'avait pris conscience de la gravité de cette menace qu'il y a deux mois lorsque le bâtiment des Archives qui se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres du Ministère avait explosé, tuant dix-sept employés sur le coup. Aurélia faisait partie des victimes. Les journaux moldus avaient parlé d'une fuite de gaz, mais le monde magique n'était pas dupe et la marque des ténèbres qui avait flotté dans le ciel était une signature que tous les sorciers avaient appris à reconnaître ces dernières années.

Deux mois après cet incident, et alors que la liste des disparus et des morts ne cessait de s'allonger, Julian avait soudain vu son père sortir de sa torpeur, comme s'il avait réalisé que ce n'était pas en s'enfermant dans son bureau que la guerre allait disparaitre. Qu'elle avait déjà fait éclater leur famille, mais qu'elle pouvait encore davantage le faire. Ethan avait décidé de déménager, de partir pour protéger ses enfants et de tout laisser derrière eux. De laisser le souvenir d'Aurélia derrière eux.

Charlotte remarqua ce qu'il regardait et se pencha pour attraper la photo, les yeux humides.

\- Elle me manque... murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix se brisa et Julian sentit son cœur se briser en écho. Il aurait aimé pouvoir prendre toute la peine de Lottie, même si ça voulait dire rendre la sienne deux fois plus douloureuse.

\- A moi aussi... souffla-t-il. A moi aussi...

En reniflant, Charlotte plongea à nouveau la main dans le paquet de dragée surprise et contempla la poignée colorée qu'elle venait de prendre, pensive.

\- Elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'on parte, déclara-t-elle brusquement. Elle détestait l'Amérique, elle disait que venir en Angleterre avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie parce qu'elle...

\- ... avait rencontré papa ici et nous avait eu, compléta-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. (Comme Charlotte, il avait entendu leur mère prononcer cette phrase des dizaines de fois). Je sais. Mais on ne peut pas rester, pas avec tout ce qui passe.

\- Mais il ne nous arrivera rien à Poudlard. Tu-Sais-Qui a trop peur de Dumbledore...

\- Et papa ? Il ne peut pas venir à Poudlard. C'est peut-être pour le mieux, Lottie. Recommencer là-bas, se faire de nouveaux amis, apprendre une autre culture.

Agacé contre lui-même, il se rendit compte qu'il parlait comme son père ; mais il était à court d'argument. Il ne savait pas comment réconforter sa sœur quand lui-même ne croyait pas à ce qu'il disait. Et c'était pire pour elle. Charlotte avait toujours été plus sociable que lui, elle allait devoir quitter toutes ses amies et son équipe de Quidditch alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à intégrer la sélection de Poufsouffle en milieu d'année dernière quand l'un des poursuiveurs en titre avait abandonné après s'être pris trois cognards en même temps à l'entraînement.

\- Je sais, reconnut-elle à voix basse. Mais...

Le silence suspendu qui suivit son « mais » était plus parlant que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire.

\- J'ai même pas pu gagner un titre de Quidditch... déplora-t-elle. J'aurais pu faire partie de l'équipe plus tôt en plus si Diggory m'avait laissé une chance au lieu de garder les mêmes joueurs d'année en année.

\- Gryffondor aurait quand même gagné, remarqua Julian. Même moi qui n'allait pas aux matchs je le sais.

\- C'est parce qu'ils avaient Potter en capitaine.

Malgré le ton de sa sœur, il perçu la note d'admiration dans sa voix. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours eu le béguin pour James Potter, comme à peu près la moitié des filles de Poudlard, même s'il devait avouer qu'à choisir entre les quatre garçons de Gryffondor il préférait Sirius Black, un autre septième année qui avait quitté l'école il y a un an. Perturbé par sa propre pensée, il secoua la tête.

\- Tu pourras toujours jouer à Ilvermorny, dit-il d'une voix étrange, mais Charlotte ne parut pas le remarquer.

\- Les américains jouent pas au Quidditch, Ju'. Ils sont nuls.

\- Justement, tu leur apprendras. Et tu seras forcément la meilleure.

Son raisonnement lui arracha un faible sourire et Julian ressentit une chaleur à la poitrine. Il aimait voir sa sœur sourire, surtout ces derniers temps.

\- Ju' ?

\- Oui Lottie ?

Charlotte fronça le nez mais ne commenta pas le surnom. Au lieu de ça, elle leva l'élastique entouré à son poignet.

\- Tu me fais une tresse ?

Il soupira. Depuis toute petite, Charlotte n'avait jamais appris à faire une tresse et, en tant que grand frère, il avait alors voulu apprendre lui-même vers dix ans pour pouvoir l'aider. Avec une patience infinie, sa mère lui avait elle-même appris, amusée par sa dévotion envers sa cadette et son application. Charlotte aimait bien en profiter.

Mais comme il l'avait dit, il faisait tout pour la voir sourire en ce moment.

\- Tourne-toi, accepta-t-il. Tresse collée ?

\- S'il te plait... Et Ju' ?

\- Hum ? Marmonna-t-il en séparant ses cheveux en trois, l'élastique entre les dents.

\- Merci d'être venu ce soir...

Julian réprima un sourire.

Silencieusement, il s'appliqua dans la pénombre ; et à mesure qu'il tressait, il repensa à la femme de ce matin. Elle s'était présentée comme la directrice d'Ilvermorny, l'école de sorciers en Amérique. Il avait déjà vaguement entendu sa mère mentionner ce nom quand elle parlait de sa jeunesse et de sa scolarité, mais elle n'était jamais entrée dans les détails. Elle n'aimait pas parler de l'Amérique et de sa famille.

*******

\- Les enfants ! Appela leur grand-mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Venez ! C'est pour... Vous savez, c'est pour votre nouvelle école !

La tête enfouie dans son oreiller, Charlotte grogna et Julian se contenta de lui tapoter le dos.

\- Allez, encouragea-t-il. C'est juste pour avoir les infos.

Ils s'étaient réfugiés tous les deux depuis le déjeuner dans la « chambre à jouet », celle de leur enfance où ils avaient passé toutes leurs après-midis d'hiver à jouer à même le sol. La maison de leur grand-mère, située dans un petit village près de Canterburry, comptait quatre chambres : la sienne, une pour chacun de ses petits-enfants, et une qu'elle avait aménagé en pièce dédiée aux jeux. Julian ne se rappelait pas de vacances où il n'avait pas passé des heures ici, enfermé dans son propre monde.

A vrai dire, il avait toujours grandi entre deux mondes : celui des sorciers et celui des moldus. Sa mère était une sang-pur américaine et son père un sorcier né-moldu anglais. De la culture américaine, Aurélia ne lui avait jamais rien transmis. Seul son accent (et son aversion pour le thé) trahissait sa nationalité. Mais elle avait mis un point d'honneur à ramener la magie dans leur petit appartement en banlieue londonienne. Julian avait le souvenir de grimoires entassés sur la table basse, de carte d'astronomie épinglée au mur, et fioles de potions rangées avec les épices dans les placards de la cuisine. L'univers moldu de son père, il l'avait expérimenté dans cette chambre à jouet justement, quand il rendait visite à sa grand-mère Jeanne qui s'effrayait dès qu'elle voyait une petite voiture voler mais qui se reprenait immédiatement pour lui faire des scones à la confiture.

\- Les enfants... ?

\- On arrive, mamie ! Cria-t-il. Bouge, Lottie.

De mauvaise grâce, sa sœur roula sur elle-même et ils descendirent tous les deux. Les marches craquèrent sous leurs pas. Au pied de l'escalier, grand-mère Jeanne leur adressa un sourire avant de s'éclipser dans le jardin, son arrosoir à la main. Elle n'aimait pas se mêler à « ces histoires de magiciens ».

Sans même se concerter, ils se placèrent côté à côté, plantés au milieu du salon. Alors que la voix de son père lui parvenait depuis la porte d'entrée, il sentit la main de Lottie frôler la sienne et il serra brièvement ses doigts pour la rassurer, comme un soutien silencieux.

\- Entrez, entrez. Je vous présente mes enfants, Julian et Charlotte. Ce sont eux.

D'un pas élégant, une femme qui devait avoir la soixantaine entra dans le salon avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle portait un tailleur et une cape de voyage dont l'attache dorée en forme de nœud gordien, qui contrastait avec sa peau sombre marquée de rides, accrochait l'œil. Ses cheveux bruns striés de mèches grises, coupés au niveau de la nuque, formaient des boucles parfaites sous son chapeau bleu à large bord qu'elle déposa sur la table.

\- Enchantée, Eulalie Hicks, se présenta-t-elle d'un air avenant. Directrice d'Ilvermorny.

Julian la salua d'un hochement de tête et du coin de l'œil il remarqua Charlotte la jauger du regard.

\- Vous ne ressemblez pas à Dumbledore... marmonna-t-elle.

\- Charly ! Réprimanda leur père.

La directrice Hicks balaya la remarque d'un rire cristallin.

\- Personne ne ressemble à Albus, et encore moins moi, convint-elle. Je n'ai peut-être pas une barbe aussi belle que la sienne, mais j'espère que vous aimerez autant l'éducation qu'Ilvermorny va vous offrir que celle que vous avez reçu à Poudlard.

Julian garda le silence, le visage neutre. C'était sans doute un patriotisme inconscient, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer une école aussi bien que Poudlard. Et même si Eulalie Hicks projetait une sorte d'aura autour d'elle, elle ne lui faisait pas l'effet de fascination qu'exerçait Dumbledore dès qu'il entrait dans une salle ou se levait pour prononcer ses discours loufoques aux banquets. Mais peut-être qu'il était trop exigeant. Comme elle l'avait elle-même fait remarquer, personne ne ressemblait à Dumbledore.

Alors qu'un léger silence qui commençait à devenir gênant s'étirait, Ethan reprit la parole, une main enfoncée dans la poche de son pantalon à pince, hésitant :

\- On pourrait... je veux dire... on pourrait peut-être s'installer ? Pour discuter ?

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Bien. Magnifique. Hum... Vous voulez du thé ? Proposa-t-il.

La directrice Hicks eut l'air amusé, comme si elle trouvait l'idée pittoresque, et accepta d'un hochement de tête gracieux. Ils prirent tous place dans les canapés et les fauteuils à motifs floraux de grand-mère Jeanne, disposés autour de la table basse, et les quatre cuillères se mirent à tourner toutes seules dans les tasses en porcelaine.

Julian hésita à lancer la conversation en voyant que Lottie gardait la bouche fermée en dévisageant ouvertement Hicks ; mais, vicieusement sans doute, il ressentit un certain plaisir à voir son père rendu mal à l'aise par cette soudaine interaction sociale. Ça devait lui changer de ses livres et de son « laboratoire ».

\- Vous... C'est la première que... que vous venez en Grande-Bretagne ? Articula-t-il maladroitement.

\- Non, répondit-elle après avoir bu une gorgée. Je suis déjà venue à quelques reprises et j'étais justement en voyage cette semaine avant que les cours ne reprennent. Je me suis dit que compte-tenu du caractère... particulier, allons-nous dire, du transfert de vos enfants ; je pouvais venir vous expliquer moi-même. Cela fait longtemps qu'Ilvermorny n'a pas accueilli d'élèves étrangers, surtout en cours de cursus.

\- A ce propos... J'espérais que... Enfin, vous pourriez leur expliquer un peu le fonctionnement de l'école ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me renseigner...

\- C'est compréhensible, le déménagement et les préparatifs du départ doivent vous occuper, sans compter tout ce qui passe. Les attaques qui touchent la Grande-Bretagne sont vraiment tragiques, déplora-t-elle, des rides anxieuses creusant son front. Encore toutes mes condoléances d'ailleurs pour votre femme, monsieur Shelton. Je me souviens d'Aurélia quand elle était élève, c'était une jeune fille remarquable.

Malgré les bons sentiments évidents de la directrice Hicks, Julian vit le visage de son père perdre de ses couleurs, comme à chaque fois que sa femme décédée était mentionnée dans une conversation, et il enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main pour éviter d'avoir la même réaction.

\- Merci, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Pour Ilvermorny... ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Comme je le disais, votre cas sera un peu particulier puisque vous arriverez en cours de cursus scolaire et notre programme présente quelques différences avec Poudlard. Néanmoins, j'ai vu vos bulletins et les appréciations de vos professeurs, il n'y a aucune raison que vous ayez des difficultés. En quelle année devez-vous rentrer déjà, pardonnez-moi ?

\- Cinquième, répondit Charlotte en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Et moi en Sixième année, ajouta-t-il.

\- Oui c'est bien ce que j'avais noté, approuva Hicks. Tenez, j'ai pris soin de vous apporter la liste des fournitures et des matières que vous suivrez cette année.

Elle sortit de son sac des rouleaux de parchemin et les leur remis avec cérémonie. Julian déroula le sien sur lequel s'étalait une fine écriture penchée.

_ Curriculum d'Ilvermorny, école de sorcellerie _

_Dès le début de sa scolarité, l'élève devra obligatoirement suivre tous les cours du tronc commun ainsi que deux options à partir de la troisième année. Lors de la cinquième année, l'élève pourra se spécialiser dans l'une des deux options._

_En parallèle, l'élève devra s'inscrire à au moins un club proposé par le comité des activités parascolaires dès son année junior. Ce club, bien que n'étant pas évalué, sera inscrit dans le livret scolaire de l'élève. Si ce dernier souhaite participer à plusieurs clubs, il ou elle devra en informer son directeur de maison qui approuvera ou refusera son choix en fonction de ses résultats scolaires._

_La liste des matières et des clubs est la suivante :_

· _Tronc commun_

_\- Enchantements_

_\- Métamorphose_

_\- Défense contre les Arts Magiques Obscurs (DAMO)_

_\- Potions et Elixirs_

_\- Histoire de la Magie Américaine_

_\- Arts Occultes_

_\- Herbologie_

_·_ _Options et Spécialisation_

_\- Etude des runes_

_\- Culture des Non-Maj'_

_\- Magizoologie_

_\- Initiation à l'arithmancie_

_\- Histoire de la magie des sorciers natifs amérindiens_

_\- Droit magique américain et internationale_

_·_ _Clubs_

_\- Course sur balai_

_\- Balais acrobatiques_

_\- Duel_

_\- Astronomie_

_\- Échec_

_\- Quidditch_

_\- Quodpot_

_\- Journal de l'école_

_Pour tout changement en cours d'année, l'élève devra s'adresser au professeur ou au référent concerné ainsi qu'à son directeur de maison._

_Eulalie Hicks, directrice d'Ilvermorny_

Julian relu la liste deux fois pour être sûr de bien tout mémoriser. Si les matières communes avaient parfois un intitulé différent, il reconnaissait quand même celles de Poudlard derrière. Les clubs étaient quelque chose de nouveau. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui sautait aux yeux comme passionnant, sûrement au contraire de Charlotte qui idolâtrait tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à un sport avec balai. Si Julian devait se trouver un talent, il aurait sûrement dit les sortilèges. Ou les enchantements dans leur version américaine visiblement. Héritage d'un père chercheur et d'un directeur de maison spécialiste dans cette discipline sans aucun doute.

\- « _Culture des Non-Maj' »_... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Charlotte.

\- Un cours où les étudiants peuvent apprendre les coutumes et le fonctionnement du monde des Non-Maj', répondit la directrice simplement.

\- Les moldus, ajouta Ethan, mal à l'aise. C'est le terme américain. L'équivalent d'Etude des moldus. Vous ne l'aviez pas pris à Poudlard, mais rien ne vous en empêche après tout...

\- Mais maman ne disait jamais ça...

Un nouveau tic nerveux agita la bouche de son père et il remonta ses lunettes à fine monture en fer sur son nez.

\- Elle a abandonné l'expression après quelques années ici, expliqua-t-il. Elle disait que ça faisait plus « authentique ».

Julian sentit une boule chauffée à blanc se former dans sa gorge. Il pouvait presque entendre la voix riante de sa mère répéter le mot « moldu » avec son faux accent anglais, les yeux pétillants. Merlin ce qu'il aurait voulu réentendre sa voix, rien qu'une seule fois. Il avait déjà l'impression qu'elle s'évadait de sa mémoire, comme de la fumée s'envolant dans le ciel jusqu'à disparaître.

\- Oui désolée, parfois j'oublie que certains termes sont différents entre nos pays, s'excusa la directrice Hicks. N'hésitez pas à me demander si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose. Ou si vous avez des questions.

\- Il y a des maisons aussi à Ilvermorny ? On va être répartie ?

\- Bien sûr. Notre fondatrice, Ilsolt Sayre, était originaire d'Irlande. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais pu aller à Poudlard, elle s'en est inspirée en créant l'école. Nous avons quatre maisons : Oiseau Tonnerre, Puckwoodgenie, Serpent Cornu, et Womatou. Elles représentent respectivement les valeurs que nous souhaitons incarner : l'âme, le cœur, l'esprit et le corps. D'ordinaire, nos élèves sont répartis le premier jour de leur année junior - c'est comme ça que nous appelons la première année -, mais dans votre cas vous participerez à notre cérémonie de répartition avec eux. (Elle marqua une pause, un léger sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres). Je vous laisse la surprise de découvrir comment elle se déroule.

\- Vous n'avez pas de Choixpeau ?

\- Non, Charlotte. Mais notre répartition est tout aussi efficace, vous verrez.

Julian retint un haussement de sourcil. Il n'avait jamais entendu un professeur s'adresser à un élève par son prénom. Il essaya d'imaginer Minerva McGonagall, la très stricte directrice des Gryffondor, faire de même et en fut incapable. Même son propre directeur de maison, le professeur Flitwick, qui était moins sévère et plus souple, ne se le permettait pas.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, vous déménagerez mercredi ? Reprit Hicks.

\- C'est ça, confirma son père. A New York. La... la famille de ma femme va nous héberger le temps que je trouve un logement.

\- Les Grims ? S'étonna-t-elle, une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

\- Oui... oui. Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés, mais j'ai échangé des lettres avec Isadora, la mère d'Aurélia. Elle a tenu à ce qu'on vienne à New York.

Encore une inconnue de taille dans ce déménagement. Sa famille maternelle : les Grims. Julian n'en avait même pas vraiment entendu parler jusqu'à maintenant. Sa mère détestait en parler et il avait compris, au fil de remarques ou de conversations surprises à la volée, qu'elle s'était brouillée avec eux il y a des années quand elle avait quitté les Etats-Unis en 1954, soit neuf ans avant sa naissance.

Quand son père avait commencé à chercher où vivre outre Atlantique, il s'était vite heurté aux lois drastiques de la communauté américaine. Il était extrêmement compliqué de s'installer aux Etats-Unis, même dans le monde magique. Entre la cicatrice qu'avait laissé le souvenir de Grindelwald il n'y a pas si longtemps et la phobie des moldus tout au long de leur histoire, le pays s'était refermé sur lui-même. Grâce aux dossiers d'archives historiques que sa mère laissait traîner à la maison, Julian avait d'ailleurs lu pas mal d'articles sur le procès des sorcières de Salem et sur la loi Rappaport, abrogée seulement en 1965, qui avait établi une véritable ségrégation entre sorciers et moldus pendant des siècles. Mais finalement, leur situation et problèmes d'immigration s'étaient débloqués grâce à l'aide de leur grand-mère Isadora. Elle était apparemment allée elle-même faire les démarches au MACUSA, le congrès américain s'il avait bien compris, et ils avaient reçu leurs visas aussi bien moldus que sorciers hier grâce aux liens de sang du côté maternelle.

L'étonnement de la directrice à la mention de cette famille le surpris pourtant. Charlotte se chargea de poser la question pour lui.

\- Vous les connaissez ? La famille de notre mère ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- Charly, ce n'est pas...

\- Non laissez, rassura-t-elle. C'est normal. Oui je les connais, répondit-elle après un court silence où elle parut rassembler ses pensées. Le Grims sont une des plus vieilles familles de notre communauté. Gerbert Grims, le défunt mari d'Isadora, était le Président des élèves quand nous étions à Ilvermorny. Avant d'être directrice, j'ai également été le professeur d'enchantements de leurs trois enfants, dont votre mère. Cependant, je ne les connais pas personnellement. Mais je suis sûre que vous apprécierez New York le temps de votre séjour.

Cette fois-ci, son sourire se fit moins franc et Julian eut la sensation qu'elle ne disait pas tout ce qu'elle pensait des Grims. Mais avant qu'il puisse lui demander d'avantage de détails, Charlotte lui coupa à nouveau le feu sous le chaudron.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est Président des élèves ?

\- Je pense que c'est l'équivalent de ce que vous appelez des Préfets en Chefs, les éclaira Hicks d'un ton patient. Nous en avons deux pour l'ensemble de l'école, un garçon et une fille choisis par le corps professoral, peu importe la maison. Nous avons aussi des Référents élus par les élèves eux-mêmes lors d'élections. Il y a en a un par niveau, soit 7 en tout. Si vous avez un problème ou une question, votre Référent est là pour y répondre ou en informer les professeurs.

Elle ponctua son explication d'un mouvement de menton ferme, comme pour affermir ses propos, et Julian fut rassuré par la familiarité du système d'Ilvermorny. Encore une fois, les noms étaient peut-être différents, mais rien ne changeait radicalement.

\- Je ne veux pas vous surcharger d'informations ; mais dans tous les cas, tout sera plus clair pour vous en arrivant au château. Et je le répète, si vous avez des interrogations, tout le personnel d'Ilvermorny pourra vous aider au mieux. On vous a indiqué comment vous rendre au train le 3 septembre ?

\- Oui brièvement, répondit Ethan. La gare de Grand Central, c'est cela ?

\- Tout à fait. Il vous faudra trouver la barrière en fer qui délimite l'entrée. Un sortilège repousse Non-Maj' a été jeté autour et notre contrôleur se charge de faire passer les élèves. Mais je pense que les Grims vous montrerons, après tout votre nièce et votre neveu doivent également s'y rendre.

Son père hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. Julian savait très bien pourquoi. Jusqu'il y a encore quelques semaines, aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment eu connaissance de ces membres étendus de la famille. Peut-être qu'Aurélia avait appris que son frère et sa sœur avaient eu eux-mêmes des enfants, mais elle ne l'avait pas partagé outre-mesure. Julian ne connaissait même pas leur nom.

\- Bien, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je vais devoir y aller. J'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, il m'a promis de me faire goûter des bonbons au citron et des dragées surprises de Bertie quelque chose.

\- Bertie Crochue, s'empressa de compléter Charlotte, les yeux soudain brillants. C'est délicieux !

L'enthousiasme de sa sœur parut amuser Hicks et Julian se promit mentalement de lui en ramener un paquet ce soir, juste pour la voir sourire comme ça.

\- Vraiment ? S'enquit-elle en se levant. J'ai hâte de les découvrir dans ce cas !

\- Vous... vous n'en avez pas en Amérique ? S'horrifia Charlotte.

La directrice Hicks fit une moue gênée et secoua la tête, l'air contrite.

\- Je suis désolée... Mais nous avons plein d'autres spécialités, vous verrez. (Elle replaça son large chapeau sur sa tête et reprit son sac). Ah, j'allais oublier. Vos uniformes devraient arriver d'ici demain, ne les oubliez surtout pas.

\- Merci encore de vous être déplacée, remercia Ethan. Nous apprécions réellement.

\- C'est normal, assura-t-elle avant d'hésiter quelques secondes, comme si elle voulait ajouter quelque chose. (Les sourcils froncés, elle pinça les lèvres avant d'expirer, défaite). Encore une fois, dit-elle finalement, je regrette que cela soit en pareilles circonstances. Je... Je gardais un bon souvenir d'Aurélia Grims. De sa famille, elle était sans doute la moins... Enfin je veux dire, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Une jeune femme charmante et une grande historienne.

Après cet écart émotionnel, son masque de directrice se remit en place tandis que celui d'Ethan s'effritait et il ne put qu'hocher la tête poliment.

Aussitôt, Julian s'avança pour occulter la vue de sa sœur et entreprit de la raccompagner vers l'entrée d'un geste de la main. Heureusement, elle le suivit sans un mot. Arrivé dans le hall, il ouvrit la porte et lui adressa un sourire qu'il savait crispé.

\- Au revoir, madame, dit-il d'une voix étonnamment stable. Merci pour votre temps.

\- C'était avec plaisir, Julian. A bientôt à Ilvermorny.

Son sac à main fermement accroché au bras, elle posa le pied sur la première marche du perron. Juste avant de transplaner, elle se retourna une dernière fois en faisant rebondir ses boucles grises.

\- Oh Julian ? Appela-t-elle.

\- Oui ?

Il releva la tête et leur regard s'accrochèrent. Dans les yeux de la vieille femme, il remarqua une lueur espiègle étrangement familière et, au moment où elle commençait à disparaitre, il réalisa que c'était celle qui faisait briller l'œil de Dumbledore lorsqu'il s'adressait chaleureusement à ses élèves.

\- Bon voyage vers le Nouveau Monde, dit-elle alors que sa voix résonnait en écho, déjà lointaine.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Mettre sa vie en cartons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre, vous retrouverez des références à Ombres et Poussières de Perripuce, disponible sur Wattpad. N'hésitez pas à aller lire !

**«Il y a dans tout changement quelque chose d'infâme et d'agréable à la fois, quelque chose qui tient de l'infidélité et du déménagement. Cela suffit à expliquer la Révolution française.** **»**

**\- Charles Baudelaire -**

**_// 28 août 1979 //_ **

Avant de devoir mettre toute sa vie dans des cartons soigneusement étiquetés, Julian ne s'était jamais douté de toutes les affaires qu'il avait accumulé en seize ans d'existence. Assis au milieu de sa chambre, il était entouré par une pile précaire de cartons à moitié remplis d'objets en tout genre : ses romans, ses livres de cours, son chaudron en étain, ses carnets à dessins et ses boîtes à crayons. Il poussa un soupir défaitiste en voyant tout ce qui restait à emballer. Depuis trois jours, il préparait leur déménagement avec acharnement. Plus il s'activait, moins il pensait. De toute façon, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en charge car ce n'était pas son père, toujours enfermé dans son bureau, ni Charlotte, trop occupée à faire le tour de Londres pour dire au revoir à ses amis, qui allait l'aider.

Sa sœur avait toujours été plus sociable que lui. A Poudlard, Lottie paraissait rayonner à l'image des couleurs de sa maison. Elle avait un groupe d'amis soudé et attirait spontanément la sympathie des autres. Au mois de mars dernier, il l'avait vu donner des conseils à des troisièmes années en sortilèges. Jonas Gallagher et Artemisia Meadowes l'avaient regardé comme une héroïne alors qu'elle leur réexpliquait patiemment le principe du maléfice du Saucisson. Il s'était fait la réflexion que, même si sa sœur aimait prétendre qu'il était l'intello de la famille, elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal. Grandir avec des parents chercheurs laissait nécessairement des traces. Il s'était d'ailleurs toujours dit qu'il avait atterri à Serdaigle par fibre génétique.

Il allait refermer un carton justement rempli de ses affaires scolaires lorsque sa sœur passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle portait sa veste en jean préférée sur une robe jaune à volants qu'elle avait dû trouver dans une friperie pendant une de ses escapades dans le Londres moldu.

\- Eh Ju' ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. Si je rejoins Mary cet après-midi, c'est bon ?

\- Mary ?

\- McDonald. Tu sais, l'ancienne capitaine des Gryffondor l'année dernière ! Elle vient d'aoir son diplôme et elle a proposé à plusieurs joueurs de se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller boire un verre avant la rentrée, peu importe la maison. Même si je ne fais techniquement plus partie de l'équipe, je me disais que je pouvais y aller ?

\- Ah... Mais t'as terminé tes cartons ?

Charlotte se mordit la lèvre et il se remit debout, les genoux douloureux.

\- Je le ferai demain ? Tenta-t-elle.

\- Lottie...

\- Charly, corrigea-t-elle.

\- Lottie, Charly, Charlotte, peu importe. On part dans trois jours et tout doit être prêt.

\- Je sais, je sais... Mais je ne reverrai sûrement pas les autres avant Noël.

\- Si on revient pour Noël, soupira-t-il.

Encore une énième inconnue dans cette vaste entreprise. Leur père avait été clair. Il voulait les emmener loin de la guerre et personne ne savait si la situation n'empirerait pas d'ici le mois de décembre. A la simple idée de ne pas revoir grand-mère Jeanne le soir du réveillon, il vit la colère de Charlotte inscrite sur son visage.

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr qu'on va revenir pour les vacances ! Pas vrai ?

\- J'en sais rien, avoua-t-il honnêtement. Tiens, aide-moi.

Mécaniquement, elle tendit les bras et l'aida à placer le carton en haut de la pile de ceux qui s'entassaient déjà contre le mur.

\- Ju' !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? S'agaça-t-il. Que Tu-Sais-Qui aura disparu pour Noël ? Que les mangemorts seront occupés à déballer leurs cadeaux et nous laisserons tranquille ? Je ne sais pas, Lottie. Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, tu te trompes, mais pour l'instant on doit mettre nos vies dans des cartons et tu n'avances pas !

\- Excuse-moi de me soucier des gens que je vais laisser derrière moi !

Julian retint un juron, énervé. Si elle croyait qu'il ne ressentait rien, elle se trompait lourdement. Il n'avait aucune envie de quitter l'Angleterre, Poudlard, ses amis, sa grand-mère... A la simple idée de la laisser seule dans un pays en guerre, il sentit la panique monter au creux de son ventre. Il fallait aussi qu'il se soucie de l'appartement qu'ils allaient louer à un couple sorcier. Les papiers traînaient encore sur le coin de la table basse dans le salon... Merlin, la table basse. Il devrait sûrement lui jeter des sorts de protection avant de remettre les clés, elle pourrait facilement se casser et sa mère y tenait beaucoup...

\- Julian ! Claqua sa sœur. Tu m'écoutes ?

Il releva la tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh laisse tomber, s'énerva-t-elle. Je vais rejoindre Mary McDonald, je ferai mes cartons ce soir ou demain matin. Tu préviens papa ?

\- Lottie, non !

\- Sérieusement Ju', t'es pas ma mèr...

Le mot s'étrangla dans sa gorge et refusa de passer ses lèvres. Julian blêmit. Ils restèrent face à face un long moment, la formule pourtant si banale suspendue entre eux, puis Charlotte tourna les talons. Figé, Julian tressaillit en entendant la porte claquer et il se laissa glisser au sol. La paniqué liée à sa grand-mère ou à l'appartement avait laissé place à un étrange sentiment de vide. « T'es pas ma mère ». Il l'avait bien remarqué. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il ne savait pas gérer les sautes d'humeurs de sa sœur. Elle paraissait elle-même la plupart du temps, mais il avait l'impression de constamment dire un mot de travers ou faire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Il aurait aimé que son père intervienne, joue le rôle qu'Aurélia avait assumé jusqu'ici, mais il savait qu'aucun sortilège ne pourrait faire comprendre à son père l'importance du contrat de location posé sur leur table basse. Quand Julian avait essayé de lui expliquer où il devait signer et pourquoi, son père l'avait à peine écouté avant de barrer le bas de la page de quelques coups de plume approximatifs qui ressemblaient vaguement à sa signature.

En y repensant, Julian appuya fermement ses paumes contre ses yeux, fatigué. Depuis deux mois, il avait l'impression de porter sa famille à bout de bras. Il n'en voulait pas vraiment à son père ou à Charlotte. Ils faisaient leur deuil à leur manière et il ne pouvait pas attendre d'eux plus qu'ils n'étaient prêts à faire. Pourtant, depuis l'enterrement de sa mère, il n'avait jamais autant souhaité qu'elle soit encore là. Une boule chauffée à blanc au creux de la gorge, il lutta contre les larmes. Il en avait assez de pleurer dès que son souvenir venait lui hanter l'esprit.

Comme une mauvaise blague, son regard tomba sur la vieille pile de journaux qu'ils avaient entassé ces derniers mois sans les jeter. Sur le dessus, la Gazette du 23 juin 1979 étalait à sa une l'image d'un bâtiment en flamme, entouré par une dizaine de Pyromages, l'équivalent sorcier des pompiers. Habillés en rouge, ils brandissaient leurs baguettes et arrosaient sans relâche les Archives du Monde Magique. Pour y être entré toute son enfance, Julian savait que l'aile consacrée à l'Histoire, celle où avait travaillé sa mère, se situait tout à gauche. Sur la photo en noir et blanc, les fenêtres étaient avalées par les flammes et la porte principale n'était plus qu'un tas de gravats. Le titre s'étalait en grand juste au-dessus : _Notre mémoire en feu : 17 morts et 6 blessés._

Au bord de la nausée, Julian se saisit du journal d'une main tremblante. Il avait beau ne pas avoir vu cette une depuis deux mois, l'image au centre était gravée dans son esprit pour toujours, tout comme l'encadré éditorial sur le côté.

_Cinq heures. Ce ne sont pas moins de cinq heures dont les Pyromages ont eu besoin pour éteindre l'incendie qui ravageait hier les Archives du Monde Magique, bâtiment annexe du Ministère depuis sa création en 1894. D'après l'enquête préliminaire ouverte par Amelia Bones sous l'autorité de Bartemius Croupton au Département de la Justice Magique, l'incendie ne serait que la conséquence d'une explosion – ou de plusieurs selon certains témoins – ayant eu lieu en début de soirée. A cette heure-ci, la majorité des employés des Archives et des chercheurs était heureusement hors du bâtiment, mais malheureusement plusieurs personnes se trouvaient encore à l'intérieur au moment où les flammes ont dévoré l'édifice._

_Les Aurors, menés par Alastor Maugrey, ont pu faire évacuer un certain nombre de blessés parmi lesquelles la cheffe du Département d'Histoire, Bathilda Tourdesac. L'historienne renommée, qui n'était pas dans son bureau au moment des faits, a eu la vie sauve grâce à cette intervention de secours menée contre l'avis du Ministre qui craignait que le bilan funeste ne s'alourdisse. Peu blessée mais profondément choquée, B. Tourdesac a déclaré qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'exprimer sur le sujet et ne ressentait qu'une profonde tristesse pour tous ses collègues décédées._

_17 sorciers et sorcières ont en effet perdu la vie et une cérémonie sera organisée en leur mémoire dans les jours suivants par le Ministère. La question qui demeure désormais est de savoir comment une telle tragédie a pu se produire. Des rumeurs affirment que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom pourrait être à l'origine de ce drame, la Marque des Ténèbres ayant revendiquée l'explosion. La thèse accidentelle, bien qu'elle soit envisageable, paraît dès lors peu convaincre Alastor Maugrey lui-même selon les témoins de la scène, mais il est aujourd'hui trop tôt pour privilégier une piste plutôt qu'une autre. Ces derniers temps, des imitateurs ont émergés dans tout le territoire et cherchent à camoufler leur crime sous le signe à la tête de mort, rendant le travail des Aurors parfois long et compliqué._

_Nous souhaitons bien évidemment toutes nos condoléances aux familles touchées par la perte d'un être cher. [Plus d'informations en p.5]_

Les yeux brûlants, Julian relu inlassablement la dernière phrase et sa colère se réveilla. « Un être cher ». Il n'avait pas perdu un être cher, il avait perdu sa mère... Et à ses yeux, ça changeait tout. Ça ne lui échappait pas non plus que le Ministère avait essayé d'orienter l'article malgré la bonne volonté du journaliste à relayer les faits. Une thèse accidentelle envisageable ? Avec la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus des Archives ? C'était prendre les gens pour des idiots, c'était détourner la tête en espérant que le mouvement de terreur des mangemorts s'évapore de lui-même.

Julian contempla autour de lui les nombreux cartons qui restaient à remplir et une vague de découragement le submergea. Si Lottie avait le droit à une escapade, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas en faire de même. Avant de changer d'avis, il se remit sur ses pieds, repoussa un carton d'un coup de genoux et attrapa sa veste dans l'entrée.

\- Papa ! Hurla-t-il à travers l'appartement. Je vais chez Matthew ! Je reviens pour le dîner !

Aucune réponse. Soit son père ne l'avait pas entendu, trop absorbé par son étude, soit il n'avait pas pris le temps de lui répondre. Par précaution, Julian laissa un mot sur la table basse – à laquelle il faudrait qu'il applique un sort de protection en revenant se rappela-t-il – puis il claqua la porte avec force. A l'extérieur, le soleil tapait si fort que l'asphalte commençait à fondre par endroit et il regretta immédiatement d'avoir pris sa veste par habitude. Il aurait aimé déjà savoir transplaner pour s'éviter le trajet, mais en attendant il se contenta d'agiter sa baguette après s'être assuré que personne ne le voyait depuis la ruelle où il s'était réfugié. Dans un bang sonore, le magicobus se matérialisa devant lui.

\- Kevin Mells, maugréa une voix, bienvenue à bord du magicobus. Votre destination ?

\- Euh... Terre-en-Lande.

\- Trois mornilles.

Mécaniquement, Julian tendit les pièces au jeune homme. Son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose et ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'installa au fond du bus que la mémoire lui revint. Kevin Mells était un Gryffondor un peu plus âgé que lui qui avait été renvoyé de Poudlard il y a trois ans, mais personne n'avait jamais su pourquoi exactement. En vérité, le lien avec les agressions envers les nés-moldus qui avaient touché le château cette année-là n'était pas si dur à faire et Julian se demanda s'il avait fait partie de la bande à Rosier. Si c'était le cas, ça ne lui avait pas réussi. Finir contrôleur du magicobus à peine majeur n'était pas un plan de carrière enviable.

Kevin Mells dû sentir son regard sur lui car il tourna la tête et le fusilla du regard. Julian s'empressa de reporter son attention sur la vitre derrière laquelle Londres défilait trop vite pour qu'il enregistre les détails. Ils firent trois arrêts avant le sien, dont un dans le Sussex où les nuages avaient remplacé le soleil, comme un micro-climat. Pourtant, à Terre-en-Lande, les portes s'ouvrirent sur une chaleur aussi étouffante que celle qu'il avait laissé à Londres. Sans accorder un autre regard au contrôleur, Julian descendit et inspira fortement l'air de la campagne.

Terre-en-Lande. Le fief des Bones, là il avait passé plusieurs de ses vacances à battre les chemins de campagne à vélo avec Matthew et à se baigner dans la mare à quelques kilomètres. Les rues du village ne lui étaient pas familières comme celles de son quartier fait de béton et de pierre, mais les petites maisons et les champs environnants lui évoquaient un goût de soleil et d'insouciance. En passant près de la vieille église, il croisa le pasteur, un homme d'une trentaine d'année au sourire chaleureux et il lui adressa un hochement de tête en guise de bonjour respectueux. Il avait beau ne pas avoir été élevé dans la religion, sa grand-mère Jeanne priait tous les jours. Le pasteur lui rendit son salut et réajusta sa prise sur le bébé qu'il tenait dans les bras, une petite fille au vu de la robe qu'elle portait. Un énorme chapeau lui couvrait la tête pour la protéger du soleil. En remarquant un passant, elle s'agita doucement et Julian se surprit à sourire. Il allait continuer son chemin lorsqu'un éclat doré attira son regard. Il se baissa automatiquement et ramassa une minuscule médaille.

\- Révérend, appela-t-il. Vous avez fait tomber ça.

Le pasteur se retourna.

\- Oh ! Merci. La médaille de baptême toute neuve, ça aurait été embêtant. N'est-ce pas Victoria ? Gardons Saint-Georges près de toi encore un peu.

Sur ces bonnes paroles et avec un dernier souvenir avenant, l'homme d'église s'éloigna. Julian était en train de se dire qu'il aurait dû lui aussi mettre un chapeau lorsqu'il arriva sur le perron de la maison des Bones. C'était une vieille demeure Victorienne qui, même si elle n'était pas si imposante, restait la plus grande du village. Dégoulinant de sueur, il toqua à la porte et le battant s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes sur Cassie Bones, la mère de Matthew. Les traits tirés, elle tenait également un bébé dans les bras, le petit nouveau de la famille âgé d'un an maintenant, et elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Oh Julian ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Matt ne m'avait pas dit que tu devais venir

\- Il ne le savait pas... Je voulais juste passer lui dire au revoir avant mon... départ.

\- Oui, j'ai appris que tu déménageais aux Etats-Unis. En ce moment, c'est compréhensible bien sûr, mais tu vas nous manquer... Un scandale vraiment, tout ce qui se passe ! Si tu reviens pour les vacances, surtout n'hésite pas, on serait ravie de t'accueillir avec Edgar.

La gentillesse et la force de caractère de Cassie Bones faillit lui ramener les larmes aux yeux. Il avait toujours aimé la mère de Matthew, son humour, son esprit libre, sa détermination. Elle lui faisait parfois penser à sa propre mère et si le bébé ne s'était pas mis à pleurer à ce moment-là, il l'aurait sans doute remercié pour toutes les fois où elle l'avait fait se sentir chez lui dans cette grande maison.

\- Ah je crois qu'il a faim. Pire que Matthew quand il était petit, un vrai ventre ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais ne reste pas là, monte, vas-y. Les garçons sont à l'étage.

Elle s'engouffra dans le salon et il referma la porte dans son dos. Cassie n'était pas le genre à jouer la parfaite maîtresse de maison et elle savait qu'il connaissait parfaitement le chemin. Il se demanda si elle s'était ennuyée lors de son congé maternité ; elle, l'Auror si combattive qui avait besoin d'action malgré tout l'amour qu'elle donnait à ses fils. Il n'était pas assez courageux pour lui poser la question. Au lieu de ça, il entreprit de monter à l'étage. Les escaliers grincèrent à peine sous son poids grâce au parquet recouvert d'un épais tapis cramoisi brodé. Au bout du couloir, la porte de la chambre de Matthew était fermée et il hésita à toquer avant de finalement entrer dans la pièce sans s'annoncer.

\- Spencer, je te jure que je vais te donner à manger à une goule si tu... Oh ! S'interrompit Matthew. Julian ! Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Affalé sur son lit, Matthew tenait une BD au-dessus de sa tête. Ses cheveux auburn, illuminés par le soleil, accrochaient à son front à cause de la chaleur et ses tâches de rousseur ressortaient sur son long nez droit et sa peau pâle.

\- T'as l'air d'un souafle ! Se moqua-t-il en avisant son teint rougi.

\- Très drôle. Essaye d'être roux en été et on reparlera. Et pour ta gouverne, on dirait que t'es en train de fondre.

\- Honnêtement, je me le demande, dit Julian.

Sans cérémonie, il se laissa tomber sur le lit de Matthew qui pesta en ramenant ses jambes sous lui pour leur faire de la place à tous les deux.

\- Mais sérieux, tu devais venir ? Parce que j'ai complètement oublié, si j'avais su j'aurais sorti les vélos ou les balais.

\- Non, j'ai juste eu envie d'échapper aux cartons. Désolé, si t'avais des trucs à faire je peux y aller...

Matthew roula des yeux.

\- Comme si ma mère allait accepter que je te mette à la porte. En plus, il fait tellement chaud que j'arrive à peine à lire.

\- _Spiderman_ ? Déchiffra Julian en attrapant la BD. Depuis quand tu lis des trucs moldus ?

\- Depuis que la voisine m'en a passé, figure-toi ! Elle a dit qu'on pourrait en « discuter » si j'aimais bien.

\- Quelle technique de drague...

\- C'est ça, moque-toi, maugréa-t-il en souriant malgré tout. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, toi, pour que Hanna te tombe dans les bras déjà ? Tu lui as servi d'oreiller pendant les cours de Binns ?

Julian éclata de rire. Il revoyait Hanna, la tête chancelante, qui luttait pour ne pas s'endormir pendant les cours d'Histoire de la Magie. En repensant à leur professeur fantôme, son sourire s'évanouit.

\- Je crois qu'il va me manquer... Binns, précisa-t-il devant l'air perplexe de Matthew.

\- Sympathique pour Hanna...

\- Pas dans ce sens-là, crétin. J'arrive juste pas à me dire que je ne remettrai pas les pieds à Poudlard. Je n'ai même pas dis au revoir aux autres, à Flitwick...

\- Sois pas dramatique, l'enjoignit Matthew. Peut-être que tout sera bientôt terminé, que vous reviendrez l'année prochaine...

Le regard dans le vague, Matthew paraissait vouloir se convaincre lui-même et Julian s'adossa contre le mur, contemplant une écharpe de Gryffondor qui traînait avec nostalgie.

\- Je sais pas, avoua-t-il. J'aimerais me dire que c'est juste temporaire, mais... Les mangemorts mènent de plus en plus d'actions contre les nés-moldus, le Ministère fait comme si tout allait bien.... Ça n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arranger.

\- Si on doit attendre le Ministère, c'est sûr, ricana Matthew sans joie. Heureusement que certains font quelque chose.

La note féroce dans sa voix rappela à Julian le côté parfois dangereusement téméraire de Matthew et il fonça les sourcils.

\- Certains ? Répéta-t-il. Comme qui ?

Seul le silence lui répondit et il tourna la tête vers son ami. Avec les années, il avait appris à deviner lorsque Matthew lui cachait quelque chose ou était sur la réserve, attitude qui ne lui allait pas du tout en passant. Il avait hérité de l'audace et du franc-parler des Bones et ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'hésiter, tout simplement.

\- Matt, insista-t-il. Tu sais quelque chose que la Gazette ne dit pas ?

\- Non, c'étaient juste des paroles comme ça. Je veux dire, y'a sûrement des gens qui n'approuvent pas ce que fait Minchum. Genre, la moitié de la population sorcière au moins.

\- C'est faux, les gens soutiennent Minchum et tu le sais, ta tante Amelia râlait contre eux aux vacances de Pâques. Qui fait quelque chose ?

Matthew soupira et la résolution vacilla dans ses yeux gris, si semblables à ceux de sa mère.

\- Tu ne jures de rien dire ?

\- Quoi ? Les Bones prévoient d'assassiner Minchum pour que ta tante puisse devenir Ministre à sa place ?

\- Très drôle, dit-il d'un ton dépourvu d'humour. Ju', c'est sérieux. Je ne suis même pas censé être au courant, mais j'ai entendu papa en parler l'autre jour avec un des frères Prewett qui était passé à la maison. Ils pensaient que j'étais dans le jardin...

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ? Pressa-t-il.

Il avait douloureusement conscience de son cœur qui battait soudain plus vite dans sa poitrine, comme si un mince espoir que des gens s'opposent à cette guerre à venir pourrait le sauver de l'exil. Pourrait venger sa mère...

\- Dumbledore, chuchota Matthew et le nom sonna comme une promesse, un secret empli d'espoir. On dit qu'il a rassemblé des gens, fondé une sorte de groupe de résistance.

\- Et ton père... ?

Matthew haussa les épaules.

\- Je pense... Je veux dire, il a toujours été proche de Dumbledore et je sais ce qu'il pense de Tu-Sais-Qui. En tout cas, si c'est vrai, j'espère qu'il me laissera aider !

\- Toi ? A seize ans ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je suis doué en sortilège !

\- Moi aussi, répondit-il par réflexe en prenant conscience avec un temps de retard de son manque de modestie. Mais pas assez pour me battre contre des mangemorts.

\- Des lâches qui se cachent derrière des masques, tu veux dire ? Tu crois que ça me fait peur ?

\- Ça devrait, oui !

\- Allez, Ju', réfléchis. Tu ne voudrais pas...

\- Non, coupa-t-il fermement.

A son tour, Matthew se redressa. Une lueur déterminée, presque fiévreuse, s'était allumée dans ses yeux et Julian y reconnu toute la volonté inébranlable des Bones. Il aurait voulu éteindre cette flamme, l'étouffer comme on souffle une bougie, mais il savait que le feu avait déjà pris.

\- Pourquoi ? Insista Matthew. Si tu avais l'occasion de te battre contre Tu-Sais-Qui, tu ne le ferai pas ?

\- Pas maintenant.

\- Alors quoi ? Faudrait attendre que la liste des morts s'allongent ?

Cette fois, le cœur de Julian dévala au creux de son ventre. Matthew n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, mais pour lui, un visage flottait au-dessus de cette conversation et la sensation glacée qui se répandait dans ses veines devenait douloureuse.

\- La liste où le nom de ma mère est inscrit, tu veux dire ? Rétorqua-t-il, cassant.

La véhémence de Matthew retomba immédiatement et il blêmit.

\- Julian... s'étrangla-t-il.

\- C'est bon, désolé...

\- Non, non, c'est moi qui suis désolé... Je n'ai pas pensé que...

\- Quelle chance, railla-t-il. Moi je ne pense qu'à ça.

Et voilà, elle était de retour. Cette foutu boule chauffée à blanc au creux de sa gorge. Les yeux brûlants, il lutta contre les larmes derrière ses paupières et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'à en avoir un goût cuivré sur la langue. Il refusait de se mettre à pleurer en plein milieu de la chambre de son meilleur ami, un jour d'été, pour une conversation si banale. Matthew et lui était peut-être proches, mais pleurer en face de l'autre ne faisait pas partie de leur habitude. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vu Matthew pleurer et, même s'il avait été plus qu'ébranlé à l'enterrement de sa mère en juin dernier, il n'avait pas versé une larme, trop occupé à soutenir une Charlotte au visage dévoré par les sanglots. L'image de sa sœur ce jour-là lui serra un peu plus la gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Matt ? Articula-t-il dans un souffle. Que j'ai peur des gens qui ont fait exploser un bâtiment sur elle ? Que je ne pourrais pas me battre en duel contre eux sans penser chaque seconde que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je laisserais mon père et Lottie seuls ?

\- C'est normal...

\- Et pourtant tu veux te battre toi, non ?

\- Certains sont plus utiles ailleurs, nuança Matthew. Dumbledore ne doit pas se battre physiquement, il serait trop exposé, trop reconnaissable. Il finira peut-être par le faire, comme contre Grindelwald, mais pour l'instant si j'ai bien compris il supervise, contacte des gens... C'est essentiel aussi.

\- Sans doute, oui, approuva-t-il sans conviction.

Une peur nouvelle germa dans son esprit et il détourna à nouveau le regard vers l'écharpe de Gryffondor qui traînait au sol. Rouge et jaune. Le sang et l'or, le sacrifice et la puissance. Des mots qui correspondaient bien aux Bones, pensa-t-il ironiquement.

\- Tu ne vas pas vraiment te battre, pas vrai ?

\- Tout de suite ? Aucune chance. Maman ne me laisserait pas faire. Papa non plus, tu me diras. Mais je suis content de me dire que certains agissent. Ce qu'ils font, Tu-Sais-Qui et les mangemorts, ça ne restera pas impuni. Je te le promets.

Julian n'en doutait pas. La solennité qui résonna dans la promesse de Matthew ne lui échappait pas, mais il espérait que lui et sa famille seraient préservés de cette guerre. Epuisé, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et réalisa avec défaitisme qu'il était sûrement l'heure de rentrer.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, annonça-t-il. Les cartons attendent !

\- Déjà ?

\- Désolé, Lottie est partie en ville voir des amis des équipes de Quidditch. Faut bien que quelqu'un avance.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ta pathologie a toujours tout faire pour ta frangine est inquiétante ?

Julian se contenta de sourire. Au fond de lui, il le savait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait remarqué, mais il pouvait bien survivre à quelques cartons. Il se remit sur ses pieds, l'esprit soudain vide. Matthew ne paraissait pas plus que lui savoir comment dire au revoir.

\- Reviens pas avec l'accent américain, dit-il finalement, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres.

\- Aucune chance.

\- Cool... Oh tiens, attends. Un cadeau de départ.

Il se pencha, tête en bas, et attrapa une boîte en fer ouvragé dissimulée sous son lit avant de la lui tendre avec cérémonie.

\- Pour quand t'auras le mal du pays, dit Matthew, l'air fier de lui.

Julian s'attendait presque au pire. Lorsqu'il souleva le couvercle pourtant, une odeur familière lui parvint et il éclata de rire.

\- Du thé ? S'esclaffa-t-il. Sérieusement ?

\- Je t'ai jamais vu commencer une journée sans tasse de thé. Et je fais pas confiance aux américains pour te fournir ta dose quotidienne. Alors voilà ! En provenance direct du Chemin de Traverse ! Faudra que tu me donnes ton adresse là-bas, je pourrais t'en envoyer quand t'en auras plus.

\- On sera chez ma grand-mère je crois. Enfin, l'autre, la mère de ma mère, explicita-t-il. Mais je t'écrirai.

La boîte de thé fermement serré contre lui, Julian baissa la tête, encore une fois incapable de trouver les mots. Matthew le regarda longuement puis leva les bras vers le ciel en jurant :

\- Oh Merlin, viens la Ju' !

Il l'engloutit dans une étreinte qui allait justement au-delà des mots. Son coude formant un angle étrange pour tenir la boîte de thé, Julian lui donna une tape dans le dos, une de celle qui aurait fait dire à Hanna que « franchement, les garçons, vous êtes bizarres ». Il s'en fichait. Pour la dernière fois avant il ne savait pas combien de temps, il puisa de la force dans la présence de son meilleur ami, puis s'écarta, reconnaissant.

\- Allez, va faire tes cartons ! Ordonna Matthew en le poussant vers la porte. Et oublies pas tes notes d'Histoire de la Magie, j'ai fait de supers dessins dessus !

\- Promis ! Et maintenant que je suis plus là, je t'autorise de faire gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons à Gryffondor.

\- Comme si j'avais besoin de ta permission. Même sans Lily Evans pour nous gagner des points, on va vous écraser !

Le rire de Matthew raisonna jusque dans le hall de la maison. Le pas léger, Julian passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et adressa un signe de la main à Cassie Bones, en train de bercer le bébé sur le canapé. Dans la lumière estivale qui se déversait par la fenêtre, son épaisse chevelure dorée semblait étincelée comme une coulée d'or sur ses épaules. Elle ressemblait à une lionne, belle et féroce, qui veillait sur sa progéniture.

\- Tu repars déjà ? S'étonna-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Oui, j'ai encore des tonnes de choses à emballer et à ranger avant de partir.

\- Je me doute. Ça va, ton père s'en sort ?

Par politesse et esprit de convenance, Julian retint l'exclamation sarcastique qui lui montait aux lèvres. Si son père avait fait ne serait-ce que deux cartons, il voulait bien avaler un crapaud.

\- Il est encore affecté mais on avance, mentit-il. C'est juste qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à gérer. L'administration pour entrer aux Etats-Unis est assez lourde, la famille de ma mère a dû intervenir pour nous obtenir un visa.

\- Oh oui, j'en ai entendu parler, abonda Cassie. Le MACUSA est prudent depuis Grindelwald. Et la famille de ta mère, elle vit à New York c'est ça ? Tu ne les a jamais vu ?

\- Non, ma mère n'en parlait jamais. Je crois qu'elle s'était disputée avec sa sœur ou plusieurs autres membres. C'était compliqué.

\- Comme dans toutes les familles. Crois-moi, les sœurs sont les pires ! Affirma-t-elle avec fatalisme sans cesser de sourire, comme si elle parlait d'expérience. Tu connais leur nom de famille au moins ?

\- Les Grims. Grimsditch je crois à l'origine, mais ils l'ont raccourci pendant la guerre. Celle moldue, je veux dire, vous savez. Pour que ça sonne moins allemand et... Tout va bien, madame ?

Les traits de Cassie Bones s'étaient soudain figés et elle avait arrêté de bercer le bébé, immobile. Il essaya de se repasser mentalement ce qu'il venait dire et il espéra qu'elle n'avait perdu personne de sa famille pendant la seconde guerre mondiale moldue, même si cette éventualité paraissait peu probable.

\- Oui, pardon. Je ne m'attendais pas à... enfin disons que je connais les Grims.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Improbable, n'est-ce pas ? S'amusa-t-elle-même si son ton restait tendu. Mais je te raconterai tout ça une autre fois, tu dois y aller. Rentre avant que la nuit tombe, les jours raccourcissent maintenant que septembre approche.

Il aurait voulu insister, mais il s'en garda bien. Pour avoir vu de rares fois Cassie Bones en colère, il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier. Rongé par la curiosité, il se promit intérieurement d'envoyer une lettre à Matthew pour avoir des informations dès qu'il arriverait aux Etats-Unis.

\- Bonne soirée, Mrs Bones.

\- Bon voyage, Julian, lui souhaita-t-elle. J'espère qu'on se reverra vite !

\- Moi aussi. Passez le bonjour à Mr. Bones pour moi.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Sur le perron, il fut à nouveau ébloui par le soleil, mais il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière alors qu'il retraversait Terre-en-Lande en sens inverse. 


End file.
